


To Hold you like this.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Day One, IM3 aspects sort of, M/M, Tony has panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panic attacks suck. But when your lover is willing to comfort you and then blow your mind out with sex afterward, well, maybe it's not so bad ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold you like this.

.

 **Day 1 - Anal Sex.**

.

"You know," Tony hums, one hand laid across Loki's stomach, fingers drumming a beat, "You didn't, actually, _have_ to come back."

Loki curls an arm around Tony's bare and warm back, pulling him closer while staring up at the ceiling himself, "Yes I did." He murmurs back. He feels Tony smile against his neck, feels him press a feather-light kiss by his pulse, "You needed me."

"Yeah?" Tony sighs, rolling over until he's hovering over Loki with a grinning down at him faux accusingly, "And how'd you know that, exactly? Were you spying on me, again?"

Loki doesn't answer him and simply, lazily, places his hands over Tony's thighs as they straddle him. The raise of his eyebrows, though, in his most innocent gesture gives Tony just what he needs anyway and he huffs out a laugh.

"For how long?"

"Long enough to see you panicking." 

Tony sighs again, "I wasn't panicking," And his eyelids flutter down just as he begins to roll his hips over Loki; slowly, teasing, warm and heavy and rubbing just enough to - 

Loki rolls them both over, his hands on Tony's thighs enough to hold them together and he presses a kiss to Tony's neck when he braces himself above him, bracketing Tony's head with his arms. 

Tony tilts his head up to kiss him properly, pressing into it, sliding his tongue over the front of Loki's teeth in that lovely little talented way that always seems to be enough to make him groan.

"Turn over," Loki murmurs to him, breathing rough against his lips and kissing him again just as Tony's about to respond.

"Why?" Tony asks, breathless and with a raised eyebrow, "Thought you liked looking at me."

Loki smiles, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead now, watching as he scrunches his face up at the gesture, "After what happened, do you really want to have another when looking at me during this?"

Tony's lips press together, "You've only ever triggered me the once, and that was only because of the way you looked then. Blood all over wasn't exactly helpful, was it. And it's not that - "

"I'd rather not risk it," Loki interrupts him, "You grow increasingly hysteric whenever it happens, especially when I am - "

" _Okay_ ," Tony rolls his eyes at him, "Okay." He repeats, a little lighter, "Fine." He looks like he's close to pouting now - childishly upset - and so, with a laugh, Loki kisses him again; rolling his hips down and making Tony hiss softly behind his teeth, "That doesn't claim my forgiveness." The statement rings out 'lie' so clearly that Loki just laughs again, louder now and Tony gives him a single fond/exasperated look before slowly rolling over onto his stomach.

Reaching over, he grabs a pillow, pushing it under his chest and resting his head and hands on it's edge, looking over his shoulder at Loki expectantly. In response to that, well aware that he's being watched by him, Loki meets his gaze with a smirk and dips his hand into the open drawer just beside the bed, pulling out the bottle of lube slowly and flicking it open with practice.

Tony reaches behind and pushes at Loki's chest when he takes his time, and as he almost wobbles from having balanced on the one leg at the edge of the bed, he presses a finger in harder than necessary out of spite. 

Tony bites his lip, hitting him again, and this time Loki presses it in harder, "Oh fuck." Tony squirms over the sheets when he bends the finger inside him and Loki presses his other hand to the small of his back, keeping him still, "God, Loki, we did this yesterday, you don't actually need to - ah, _ha_ ..."

Loki leans closer, pressing his chest to Tony's back, biting a line across the back of his neck, "With me, Tony," He smirks again, curving the finger even more, "You will need this. Every. Time."

Tony scoffs into the pillow, "Deflate your head a little, jackass, you're not that big." Loki doesn't bother arguing about that this time and just slips in another finger, thrusting and scissoring, stretching in a way that he knows will make Tony moan, "Okay, okay I take it back, just - _god_. You're supposed to be being nice, you ass."

"I have been," Loki reminds him, soothing out his bites with gentle nips and licks now, "That time is over."

Tony sighs, as though expecting that kind of response, "And what if I don't want it to be over?"

Loki reaches around Tony's hips, curling a hand around him and letting him thrust shallow into his fist, "This speaks otherwise, wouldn't you say."

"Bodily response." Tony returns, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking back onto Loki's fingers, crying out when a third joins in. 

Loki pauses then, letting Tony catch his breath, and he removes his hand from around him and uses it to lift his chin instead, turning Tony's face as much as he can without it being uncomfortable and slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Tony breathes harsh and fast against him and when Loki thrusts his fingers in and out, he shakes his head, panting, "No. No more, no - just you. Trust me on this, and don't argue, I'm not in the mood for that, so just do it."

The warmth in Loki's stomach pools into heat at his tone then; the half-begging and the ordering bite, the clear knowledge in it that Loki will _listen_ to him. And he does. He does as told and pulls his fingers out slowly, if only to bring himself the same pleasure and to make his lover as pliant and satisfied as he can. 

Tony keens when he pushes in completely, bunching his hands into the sheets and flashing his eyes open. Loki presses in slowly, gently, only thrusting when he can, and when he does - "Oh _Jesus_." 

He curls a hand around Tony again, actually lifting him off of the sheets now and thrusting harder, jolting him forward with each one. Tony cries out louder now, holding himself up with shaking arms and letting the rest of him be held by Loki's grip; tight on his hips and thighs.

Loki moves back then, long enough for Tony to lean up himself and to grab a hold of the headboard, digging his hands into it's edges until the knuckles are white and he's moaning under the pressure that Loki gives him.

"Oh _god_ "

Loki groans behind him; inarticulate, guttural, so accustomed to the feel of Tony warm and tight around him but never quite able to restrain himself when inside. He knows his hands are bruising those hips, knows his grip is too rough, but Tony's pants and begs only incite him and when he's bucked backward hard enough to see stars, he knows to keep going.

Tony's keening again, biting his lip, flushed from his cheeks down to his neck, and he barely manages to look over his shoulder at Loki, to let their lips meet in another kiss before he comes over the sheets. Trembling, moaning and completely boneless in Loki's arms.

Loki continues above him, slowing his hips until Tony's grunting and shouting under him again and he spends himself inside with a sigh, lowering himself down eventually and still rolling into Tony until he's done.

The sheets are tugged out from under them and Tony kicks them away, still shuddering - exhausted - and he curls around Loki like a cat, pressing his face into his bare chest. 

Loki turns them over, pulling Tony over him and holding him there, lifting the unsoiled blankets up from where they had tossed them down before, and pulling it over them both. 

Tony hums above him, tangling his legs with Loki's and closing his eyes.

"Thank you," He whispers softly, and the shaking that Loki feels now is not from any fear that he still feels but from the pleasure that he has just been given. The opposite to how Loki had found him only half an hour ago; huddled and quivering in bed.

Loki presses his cheek to the top of Tony's head in response and shuts his own eyes, letting Tony poke at him with his toes before finally settling and falling asleep.

He listens to Tony's breathing, watches him as he calms and sleeps. In an hour or so he may have to wake to jolt Tony from his nightmare and the cycle will begin again. 

But usually, usually, exhausting him like this keeps the fear away long enough for the one night. Long enough to stay at bay, at least while Loki is here with him

.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a short little thing because I'm actually looking forward to writing the others really. Anal sex just seems so boring :)


End file.
